Comfort
by o0Virgo0o
Summary: "You're hurting," he said. And she was. "You need comfort," he said. And she did. "Good, because I do too. Let me be the one to give it to you." And really, how could she say no?
1. Prologue

_This is yet another plot bunny that I wish would run away. It's one of the more darker stories, but sometimes those are the best kind ya know? I know ya know. Regardless, this is for those GrayLu fans out there. They need more love._

Disclaimer:_ *sighs and sips her tea* Whoever thinks I own this must be sipping a little too much vodka._

* * *

**_o0 Comfort 0o_**

**_o0 Prologue 0o_**

**_Written By: o0Virgo0o_**

* * *

She liked the rain. It replenished the earth. It smelled nice. It looked pretty. It blended in with her tears.

_"You're late!"_

His gruff voice.

_"Who the fuck is he?!"_

His loud questions.

_"You disgust me!"_

His hurtful insults.

_"I hate you."_

How did she ever come to love him at one point? Why did she love him? How did she _still_ love him? He hurt her constantly, verbally and physically.

Why did she have to _break_?

A choked sob tore from her throat. Blonde hair covered her expression as the rain pelted on her head. Dainty fingers removed the ring from her finger and carefully put it inside her purse. Clear rivers of tears flowed down creamy cheeks. Chocolate brown eyes reflected _everything_.

All of the betrayal.

All of the pain.

All of the love and adoration she once held.

Why her? She was an obedient child and woman. She had done all she could to keep him happy and satisfied.

So _why?_

Small hands flew up to cover her ears and block out the rain as she let out another sob.

Vulnerable.

That was the only word that could describe her at the moment.

_He_ made her that way.

No, it wasn't her pink-haired friend.

No, it wasn't his pierced up rival.

But it was someone they knew very well.

"Oi."

Her hand flew to her mouth to try and stifle the hiccups and sobs that were tearing from her mouth. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see her shedding tears for a man she _knew_ didn't deserve them.

"I-If you're looking for the train station, it's just straight ahead and to the left at the intersection," she said, tucking her chin deeper into her chest.

"I'm not looking for that-"

"The police station is to the right at the intersection."

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm fine."

An obvious lie.

And the stranger saw right through it.

"I don't like being lied to," they said, and she just now noticed it was a male. She was too depressed to notice the soothing bass that was also known as his voice. "You know it helps to talk to someone."

"I-I don't like talking to strangers, so if you would just leave, I would be grat-"

"Then we don't have to talk."

"Wha-"

She was silenced by a pair of lips.

Chocolate brown eyes widened to the size of saucers as his lips moved skillfully against her own. Dark hair swam into her vision as his long lashes fluttered open to reveal cobalt eyes.

Slowly, too slowly, he pulled away far enough to breathe over her plump lips.

"You're supposed to close your eyes when kissing someone," he smirked.

A loud slap drowned out the sound of rain.

_"What the hell?!"_ she screeched, raising her hand again. He grabbed her wrist before she could successfully hit him once more and pulled her into his arms. She was stunned, her tear-rimmed eyes widening in shock as she _fit_ into his hold.

"You're hurting," he said, his breath fanning across the shell of her ear. She shivered and unconsciously gripped onto the back of his drenched shirt.

"I am," she choked out.

"You need comfort."

"...I do."

"Good. I do too."

She tensed in his arms and he pulled back to look into her eyes, and she found herself getting lost in his dark pupils.

"Let me be the one to give it to you," he said lowly, seductively.

And really, how could she say no?

He had somehow hypnotized her into relaxing into his arms and had seen her vulnerable. He had peeled away her hard exterior she worked so hard to build in two seconds. Even _he_ couldn't do that until a few months into the relationship, just when everything started to go downhill.

_He _had hurt her and she wanted to hurt _him_ too.

This man wasn't drunk. He didn't look suspicious, in fact, he looked just as pained as her. Clearly, this man was suffering as well and needed comfort.

She would be the one to give it to him.

Caresses, moans, grunts, and several climaxes later left her as a tired heap in an unfamiliar bed, smelling an unfamiliar scent, feeling an unfamiliar arm around her waist.

She would beat herself up and feel guilty later.

She would think about her actions _later_.

Sleep.

Sleep is what she wanted _now._

And she allowed it to claim her.

* * *

_I mean I guess I'll have this rated M. Before you yell me at making her give in so soon, just roll with it. It's going to affect her later on. No guarantee there will be lemons however. That is strictly up to you all. I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I already know you have questions. Feel free to ask, but I refuse to answer anything that will spoil the story *grins* Leave a review and let me know how this went since I tried a new writing style. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning After

_Annnnd here's the next chapter. Glad I got it out earlier than my other stories. I really suck at updating, but at least it happened right? Right? Okay!_

* * *

**_o0 Comfort 0o_**

**_o0 Chapter One: The Morning After 0o_**

**_Written By: o0Virgo0o_**

* * *

_"Lucy, will you marry me?"_

_Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. This was one thing she had never expected him to do considering how he held himself._

_But here he was, down on one knee and proposing._

_She swore this was a dream. The man she held such strong feelings for wanted to take their relationship to the next level.  
_

_She could immediately tell he was serious about marrying her. The nervousness his face showed was proof enough. It was odd, seeing him so vulnerable considering how he never showed anyone this side of him._

_Her chest swelled and tears filled her eyes._

_A soft smile tugged at her lips as she reached down to caress his strong jaw._

_"Yes. I will."_

Lucy bolted up, gasping for air.

A dream? No.

A memory.

She lifted a hand and draped it along her forehead as she forced herself to stop shaking.

That was back when they were madly in love. Back in happier times. Back when he was faithful to her and only her.

Tears filled her eyes and Lucy screwed them shut, blocking out the image of her husband on one knee holding a beautiful ring. With shaky hands, she brushed the salty liquid from her eyes and wiped them on the cover.

...Cover?

Lucy's eyes snapped open as she brought the dark blue comforter into her line of sight. The cover at her house was a shimmering gold made from the finest silk in Crocus. Not a dark blue.

Memory of the past night flooded her brain and she shuddered.

She remembered the feel of his hands on her skin.

She remembered the moistness of his lips.

She remembered the softness of his hair.

She remembered the hardness of his body pressed so intimately and deliciously against her own.

She remembered the fullness of him.

Disgust and self-loathing filled her system as she scrambled out of the bed, reaching desperately for her clothes and undergarments. How could she! Doing this, she was no different than her husband. For the second time that day, tears filled Lucy's eyes as she shakily pulled on her underwear.

She felt _dirty_.

She felt _sick_.

Lucy choked back a sob as she stared at herself in the full body mirror in front of her. Love bites marred her neck and shoulders, some even lower. Red splotches that were very noticeable against her pale skin. Her hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions as if she just had sex. Tear rimmed, puffy eyes racked down her body and scanned her crumpled clothes.

_Who was this woman?_

Lucy had no idea who was staring back her. This wasn't her. She was a clean, pure woman.

Not a...cheater.

The blonde shook her head and spun around to the door of the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to get the _hell out of there_.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucy froze, her hand gripping the door knob tightly. Her heart faltered for a beat before hammering against her ribcage at double the speed.

He was awake.

"I-I need to go."

The man on the bed smirked before sitting up, the cover dropping down and exposing his toned chest and abdomen. "But what if I don't want you to go?"

"I don't care. I'm not a p-prostitute," she choked out, gripping the knob harder.

"I know you aren't," he said, sighing and running a hand through his dark hair. "You don't look like one. You just looked like you needed someone to help you last night."

Something in Lucy lit on fire and spread through her body. Anger. She knew that emotion well enough.

Spinning around to face him, she grit her teeth and yanked the door open. "Yes. I needed help, not sex! We don't ever know each other!"

"Gray, I told you this last night while you were-"

"_Shut up!"_ She didn't want to hear anything from the night before. It felt like she had bugs crawling under her skin, the dirtiness.

She wanted to hate this man, but she remembered that she was also at fault. She was the one who willing took his invitation when she could've said no. But at the time, she was hurting and upset. This man, Gray, had taken her mind off of the pain, and she couldn't hate him for being somewhat of a nice guy.

But he was also at fault for taking advantage of her in her state of depression and confusion. He could've simply offered a hug or a pat on the head. Why did he have to...to...

"Sorry."

Lucy's head snapped up to look at him. He looked hurt, his face twisted in regret as he pulled on his pants.

"Truth is," he started, "I was in a bit of a pinch as well and I just wanted to get my mind off of it. When you see someone else in just as much pain as you, not only do you want to help them, you want them to help you too. At least that's how I feel. I took advantage of you, and I'm sorry."

Lucy sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. He had said he was in pain too, and it was then that she remembered his eyes.

Those deep, dark eyes were filled with so much _pain_ last night.

She remembered she wanted to give him comfort as well.

"I-"

"And I didn't see a ring on your finger either, so I assumed you were single," he said, cutting her off.

Her heart clenched, twisted, and _shattered_.

She forgot about _him_.

_Now_ what would he think of her? She had willingly slept with another man in a fit of hurt and anger. _He_ had done it many times before, but she had never even set _foot_ in another man's bed.

What would _he_ do if he found out?

Her knees weakened, wobbled, locked, and gave out. Lucy collapsed to the floor, her face pale and her eyes blank. Gray let out a sound of concern before running to her side.

"Oi!"

But she didn't hear him.

"I-I..." she stuttered, her body trembling violently. "I-I..."

"Oi, get a hold of yourself!" Gray shouted, shaking her shoulders. Lucy's head whipped back and forth, and that worried Gray. "What's the matter with you?"

"I-I'm... I'm _married!_" she screeched, clutching a hand to her aching chest. "I'm _married_ and I slept with another man!" She gripped her hair and _pulled_, the pain letting her know it wasn't a dream.

She wasn't _dreaming!_

The gravity of the situation weighed down heavily on her shoulders, causing her to slump against Gray naked chest.

He, however, was frozen on the spot.

"Married...?" he whispered, and she nodded her head, tears dropping onto his jeans.

_Well shit_.

He had never slept with a married woman before. And she wasn't even wearing her ring! What wife takes off her ring if she's married?

"Where's your ring?" he asked.

"I-In my purse..."

He was by her bag in the next instant, going to the contents without permission. Makeup. Mirror. Tissues. Hand sanitizer. Wallet. Perfume. Lotion. Spare change. Ring. Receipts. Cell phone.

_Ring..._

Gray looked at the ring in shock, his hand shaking ever-so-slightly. It was so small, small enough to fit on her ring finger. _I love you_. Engraved clearly along the outside of the band on a cursive font.

_Well shit_.

Gray threw it back in her purse as if it burned him and tossed the purse in front of her slumped form before crouching in front of her and resting a hand on her head.

"You need to get back to him. This was a mistake," he said and helped her slip her heels on.

Her hand shot out in a flash as she gripped his wrist tight enough to cut his circulation off. When he looked up, his heart lurched.

_Fear_.

It was clearly evident on her pretty face.

"I _can't_ go back!" she said, her hand tightening. "Not after disappearing for a whole night and having an affair! He'd... He'd..."

Gray's eyes hardened as she took deep breaths to calm herself, her other hand coming up to clench the fabric covering her heart.

_Fear._

One was not supposed to feel that when talking about a lover.

_Avoid._

One was not supposed to be reluctant to face a lover.

_Tremble_.

One was not supposed to shake when thinking of their lover.

Lucy pulled him closer to her by his arm. "I-I love him, but I can't see him right now."

_Love._

_But she couldn't face him._

Gray's eyebrows furrowed as she let go of his arm, the color slowly returning.

"W-Would it be alright if I stayed here? Just for a little while?" she asked, her voice soft, meek.

It was odd seeing her this way. From what Gray gathered in the short time they were together, she was a strong woman. She had this certain fire in her eyes when angered, he'd seen it twice already. And he had to admit...

It suit her. Way better than the look of _fear__._

She didn't look like the type of woman who was soft and timid. She looked strong, sassy, always standing tall against an enemy bigger than she was.

It slightly _enticed_ him.

_Fear _just didn't _fit_ her profile.

Gray felt bad when she looked at him, large chocolate eyes filled with hope that he would 'yes'.

But...

"Sorry, I can't," he said, getting to his feet.

She didn't know how many times her heart could _break_.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, steadying her when she wobbled. Gray grabbed her purse and shoved it in her arms before leading her to the front door.

"I would let you, but I don't think it's a very good idea. Your husband's probably worried, and I have things to do," he said.

Lucy knew it was a stupid thing to ask when it had crossed her mind. She knew he would say no.

But why did she have to _hope?_

Forcing a small smile, she shook her head. "I completely understand. It was a stupid thing to ask. Sorry." Why couldn't she keep her voice from shaking?

Gray also forced a grin, though it just looked disturbed and uneasy. She continued her way down the somewhat elegant walkway, turning to toss him a look. "Next time don't sleep with random women you find sitting on a bench. You don't know if they could have an STD," Lucy called out.

This time, his grin was genuine. "I could say the same for you. Sleeping with some random guy who'll offer you help. I could've been a serial killer."

She didn't know why she felt she could talk so _freely_ with him, but it was a nice change from having to watch what she said. "But you aren't, and I'm grateful." She giggle and he chuckled.

With a bow, Lucy turned and walked away from the house.

From the open door.

From the opportunity.

* * *

She couldn't call anyone.

She couldn't ask for help.

She wasn't able to let _him_ know where she was at.

Lucy sighed and put her head in her hands, tears coursing down her face.

Why did she have to leave?

She hadn't prepared for her departure properly - but then again, she didn't think that she would be storming out any time soon.

She had forgotten her charger. Her phone had died.

Lucy held the power button and watched as the screen lit up, dimmed, buzzed in warning, and flickered off with the dead battery icon. Every time she watched that icon blink on and off, her heart shattered into smaller pieces than before.

She had no help whatsoever.

She was alone.

"Damn," she mumbled to herself.

She was _hurting_.

How was it that she could stand up against her father easily, but be reduced to a shivering child when she was around her husband? It made no sense.

She was headstrong, determined, a bit sarcastic and reckless at times.

Why wasn't she that way now?

Who was the person in Lucy Heartfilia's body?

Lucy wiped a tear from her eye as she balled a fist.

She wouldn't go back to him.

She wouldn't go back to the man who changed her for the worst.

Lucy would unravel and become her old self again.

* * *

_*sigh* Hmmm... Not really proud with how it ended, but it was needed. You know what that means right? No more OOC-ness (or slightly less, not sure)! Thank you all who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Made my stomach all fuzzy and warm. It felt nice..._

_Please continue to support this story, and I will continue to update!_


End file.
